


A Conversation with Robin

by Alekoi



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: No Slash, No Spoilers, Short, almost as short as me, first work!, frenship :), i just edited these tags because they seemed really cringy, i just edited these tags today, lets see if i add more tags in the future, probably still taller than me :'), today being 2/13/2019, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekoi/pseuds/Alekoi
Summary: The title says it all.





	A Conversation with Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! So, I kinda just thought about the word '"remember" while I was zoning out a while ago, and it reminded me of something YJ Rob might say, so... I made this! This is also a friend fic, by the way. No ships here.  
> Also, this is the first fanfic I've ever made, so be sure to leave some constructive criticism down in the comments, thanks!

Robin lied down on the long green seat in Mount Justice's living room, head on a pillow and gloved hands folded on his stomach. Everyone had just gotten back from a mission, and they had all basically gone to do their own things after that. 

Some chose to hang out after in their own rooms, and others went to go do whatever the heck they did after a mission. Normally, Rob would go to hang out with Wally or get picked up by Batman afterwards. However, Batman was busy, and Wally was currently tutoring Artemis on some math problems she needed help with. So, Robin was left in the living room with Aqualad, awkwardly watching TV on the couch. Well, they were, until the bird-themed protege decided to lay on the couch like so. Kaldur's attention was drawn to him afterwards.

"What seems to be the problem, Robin?"

The raven-haired teen gazed up at the ceiling. "I just thought of something."

The Atlantean nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

"The word 'remember.'"

_Ah, this is going to be one of those times,_ Kaldur thought to himself, reaching for a conveniently placed notepad and pencil on the coffee table to copy the words down like a therapist. 

Rob continued. "So. You know how there's the prefix -re? If you took that away from the word, it would just be 'member.'" He looked to Aqualad. "You followin'?" Aqualad finished up writing down the sentence, and then nodded again.

The boy resumed to scrutinize the ceiling. "But the word 'member.' As in 'associate.' Doesn't seem like anything that connects to the word 'remember.'" He paused, and then continued. "What if you shortened it to just 'ember'? Like fire. Remember and ember." He snickered softly. "Like _Fiery Thoughts_ , by Lu Ann Wahl." He stopped. "Have you ever read that?" 

Kaldur shook his head. "I am afraid that I have not." 

"Ah, well. It's okay." Robin shifted on the couch. "Anyway, remember and ember. What if that's like, inflamed... thoughts?" 

Aqualad gave him a perplexed look. Rob noticed. 

"..I'll explain. I know inflamed thoughts aren't a thing, but what if that was a thing? Not literally, of course. Wait, I think I sound confusing. Do I? You know what, wait, I'll just explain without saying that other- hold on. Starting over." Robin had made strange hand gestures while he was trying to make it understandable, which puzzled the Atlantean further. 

"So, inflamed thoughts. Inflamed can mean to provoke. Provoked thoughts then, or maybe _provoking_ thoughts. So inflamed thoughts, if that was a thing, would mean thoughts that annoy you. Stuff that you remember and consider as annoying." 

Robin paused for Aqualad to catch up with his notes before continuing. "Come to think of it, isn't -er a suffix? If we took the '-er' from 'remember,' that would leave 'rememb.' And as far as I know, _rememb_ isn't a word." There was a long, uncomfortable discontinue that left the younger boy staring into space. Kaldur took this time to look over his notes. He finally decided to clear his throat and speak afterwards. 

"That was... quite a peculiar deduction, my friend." He commented. 

During all this time, it turned out that the whole team had been listening from the doorway. Wally chimed in. " _Dude._ That was deep." Artemis looked stunned, while Superboy didn't seem to get the entire premise of the conversation. "Doesn't remember just mean to recall memories?" He glanced over at Megan, who nodded. "Yeah, well, it does, but... that was interesting!" The Martian smiled sweetly. 

Robin sat up on the couch. "I'm gonna go be a philosopher." He walked off, leaving his teammates in a state of confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm thinking if you guys like this a lot, I can turn this into a multichapter fic with Robin just having all sorts of strange conversations with the other members of the team. Well, bye!


End file.
